The Family
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: Nine years later, Grim and Mandy are married, Billy isn't as stupid as he seems, And someone is expecting a child. GrimxMandy Characters probably ooc. Do i care? no I don't.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm I have run into quite the interesting comic online and decided to try my hand at this. It gave me a moment of thought about this show as i have not looked at it in a very kind light. I always thought it was meant for the same low level of people that watch spongebob squarepants, the ones that enjoy the stupidity of others because it makes them seem smarter. But after reading Bleedman's unfinished tale of the Grim family i decided that i should like writing my own. and after reading a few fanfictions i know how to write the characters in a way that will bring new light to their stories. You can for sure as hell expect billy to be out of character. Probably mandy too to a degree. I don't know how to write grims accent so bear with me when it comes to that. Another thing just so you all know now:

**Mandy- Age nineteen**

**Billy- Age twenty**

**Grim- Age unknown**

In my story grim is not a 'bag of bones' as our favorite little domineering child might call him. He is instead death personified in the form of a demon, it will better suit my plans and make a certain few things easier to explain. Mandy herself is a mystery that will be unraveled during the time that i am writing this story.

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy nor do I ever wish to.**

**The Grims**

Mandy sat on the edge of her bed, angrily staring at her blood red finger nails. Her husband was supposed to be here by now. He would be punished for being tardy. She began immagining ways to make him scream and I do not mean in a pleasant manner when her husband finally appeared.

The Grim Reaper himself stood before the young beauty. He stared down into her once completely black orbs with a love that was complicated to say the least. True enough that both held a deep love for eachother, but the grounds on which they continued their relationship was a tedius path.

"You're late", she said as she crossed her arms under her well formed bosom. In the years between the time that she and Billy had enslaved the demon of death she had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her fashion sense had also changed. she stopped wearing that silly pink dress with the flower after she turned thirteen. She then tured towards a darker line of clothing. she currently wore a form fitting black dress with red trim. It stopped just above her breasts showing off her delicate shoulders and neck.

"I had a problem with me scythe", he explained holding up the accused weapon,"It's been behaving strangely for de past week." Mandy looked at him with a scrutinizing glare.

She held out her hand infront of her and the weapon jumped from Grim's hand to hers. She looked it over then swung it at Grim a few times. The demon did not move knowing that his lovely wife wouldn't hurt him... severely. He did notice that she had swung close enough to cut his clothing, as a few strips of black cloth fell to the floor.

"It's working fine, Grim", she said, tossing him the scythe, a growl hidden in her voice. Grim just looked at his scythe for a moment or so, inspecting it. While Mandy was adept in weilding the scythe and using it's powers she was not quite as intune to it like he was. He could still see that something was off and he needed to figure out what soon.

Grim sighed looking at one of his many watches. The one entitled Endsville cleary stated it was past midnight.

"Mandy, you should be in bed, you're still mortal you know, and mortals need rest", he looked at her the same look of deep devotion to her in his eyes. She glared defiantly at him.

"So what? Stop trying to change the subject", she crossed her arms once again. Grim let another sigh escape his lips as he walked over and sat down next to his wife wrapping an arm around her waist. Against her better judgement she leaned into him, feeling the soft material of his black robes. She may not have said it aloud but her heart truly was his.

Their marriage now was at a comfortable spot but was not always so. In the beginning it was hectic, to say the least. Through the binding law of the contract that Grim had made with Mandy and Billy nine years ago he was forced to marry one of the holders of said contract in order to stay in that reality without decaying as though a rotting corpse. Mandy had long since decided that in her way to power over the underworld that she would need Grim's help and had come to give respect to that knowledge. That respect slowly formed into something more as the years passed on and when this new clause in the contract stated that the reaper marry either her or Billy it just brought a good reason for her to claim Grim as her own.

Grim on the other hand was just grateful he didn't have to marry Billy although at the time he would have rather been sent back to the under world than marry either of them. There was something wrong with Billy, something really wrong. He always acted the idiot pushing himself into situations to make himself look like a moron, doing things people only thought someone with mental retardation so couldn't know any better would do.

But the boy did have his smart moments. Truth be told he was more knowledgeable than most people you would ever meet, but you wouldn't know it by looking. When Billy did have his moments it made Grims demonic heart ache for the boy as everytime there was a pain in Billy's eyes that could only be put there by fear and hate. He briefly wondered what was the trauma that caused the lad to act in such away but figured if it made Billy act like he didn't know the difference from shampoo and dog droppings then he'd probably be happier not knowing.

But speaking of the contract that reminded Grim why it was so important that he be home that night. It was their aniversary. As much of a show the future queen of the underworld put on about hating sentimental moments and presents from those you loved as it showed a weakness your enemies could exploit, she couldn't escape the simple fact that she liked it when Grim remembered to bring her something on her birthday or on their anniversary.

With his one free hand he reached into his cloak searching the folds for the gift he'd brought her from the underworld. he was sure it was something she'd like. He pulled the small blood red box from the folds of his reaper's clock ad placed it in her lap.

"Happy Anniversary, Mandy", He smiled. He normally wore his humanoid form around her, it was quite handsome if he said so himself. He was about six feet tall and had short unruly brown hair, he had fangs and claws, he was well built but not in a bulging manner like body builders, and if he wasn't wearing his robes then he was normally wearing a black shirt and white pants.

She gave him in return the closest thing to a smile she could manage, before oppening the box. Inside was a fang on a necklace.

"It came from de demon Malbolgia, some of his power should still be imbibed into it", Grim said a smile growing on his face his crimson eyes glinting slightly. Mandy looked at the fang for a moment before slipping the chain over her head. After pulling her long blonde hair through the chain she fingered the necklace. It had a dark aura about it that mixed with her own perplexingly powerful aura. How Mandy had come to get this air of dark power about her Grim couldn't be sure, but he was positive it had something to do with why Billy acted like he did.

As Mandy looked at her gift appreciatively Grim slowly leaned back and with her leaning on him for support it caused her to lean back as well. He did it ever so slowly so she wouldn't notice what he was doing and by the time she did she would have already woken up to find it the next day.

He smiled as one of her arms snaked it's way around his chest as she drooped into sleep. He himself didn't actually need sleep, but rested comfortably focusing on the dark aura she exuded. His eyes closed slowly, ignoring the second aura being emmited from her figuring it to be the energy of Malbolgia's fang not yet completely integrated into her own.

Oh how mistaken he was.

(( A few hours later))

Mandy sat bolt upright a wave of nausea hitting her like a ton of bricks. She placed a hand on her stomach and breathed deeply trying to force it to settle. For a moment or so it seemed to work, then it hit again harder than before. She raced for the restroom and placed her head over the toilet and breathed deeply through her mouth hoping that it didn't come to throwing up. She despised vommiting, it was a vile act above almost all else on her list, it was just something a future queen of the underworld didn't do. She was not like Billy stuffing himself to the point of breaking then depositing it in the toilet.

Another wave over came her and she gagged but forced it back down. She breathed deeply again trying to settle her body by giving it oxygen. It didn't work.

Finally her stomach had it's way and from her mouth the contents of her stomach came. There wasn't much more than stomach acid. It tasted foul and stung her throat but she could tell she wasn't quite done yet as she gagged again and more forced it's way up her throat and into the porcelain pool.

The commotion had woken Grim and he had come into the bathroom. He kneeled down behind her and rubbed her back tenderly.

"Are you alright?", he asked after a moment or so. She gave a curt nod and stood up going to the sink. She brushed her teeth a couple times and washed her mouth out to rid it of the horrid taste of stomach acid.

"I think I'm sick", she said bluntly," I'm gonna see a doctor in the morning." she said and then turned back to him," Let's go back to bed."

Grim nodded following her back to their bed. He lay down and much like before she nestled into him and he held her close. Once again Grim noticed the second energy field emitted from his wife and frowned. The necklace should have been completely absorbed by her energy by then. Then again Malbolgia was one of the higher class demons in hell so it may take a bit more time to be absorbed. He just sighed passing it off again as he was lured into unneeded sleep by hs lovely wife's energy.

(( The next morning at the doctors office))

Mandy sat in the doctors office, one leg crossed over the other, glaring at the wall with her strangely colored eyes, waiting for the doctor to call out that it was her turn. The other's in the office made a point of staying away form her in fear of their lives. They knew very well who this young woman was and who she was married to.

While in the mortal world Mandy had not sat idly by waiting for her death so the underworld would be hers to control. By no means, She had started practicing in this world for the take over that she really wanted. By age fourteen she had taken power over her neighborhood, by fifteen the entire city. Age fifteen was when she married Grim, She was exempt of the rule of Consumation until her eighteenth birthday so that did not play heavily on her mind. Soon after her sixteenth birthday was when things became strange. Her left eye turned a cool calm blue and her right one became a frosty silver color. Her puberty had brought more than just a change in her body. She now had a set of powers all her own. She could levitate things, focuse her energy into a spherical form, and from time to time she could even open a portal to another place or time. As she grew older her abilities grew in power. Now at age nineteen she could open portals to any realm she wanted, she could levitate items as large as sky scrapers, she could read minds to an extent, and her spherical energy orbs were now like small bombs she could use when she saw fit. She figured it probably came fom being married to the angel (or in this case demon) of death.

"Mandy Grim", The nurse called her name. She stood up turning her ever present glare on the nurse taking a small amount of pride in the fact that her mere look was enough to make the woman shudder. The nurse led her quickly to the doctor ad left her there as quickly as she could.

The doctor looked up from a folder with her ame on it. She saw the letcherous look in his gaze and reminded herself that when she was done that the man was going up in smoke if she had any say in the matter.

"Mrs. Grim, what a... Pleasant surprise. What may i do for you?", she could tell he was trying to keep his eyes from roaming her body. He was an older man probably in the forties, by the look of him it was easy to tell he hadn't been laid in a while so his mind tended to wander on dangerous ground.

"I'm here because i believe i am sick. Now if you'll stop undressing me with your eyes you can get to work on finding out what's wrong with me and i can leave", She said crossing her arms irritatedly. He gulped nodding.

"W-what are your symptoms?"

"Mood swings, vommiting normally at insane hours of the morn, strange cravings", She tapped her fingers on her arm impatiently. She had business to attend to.

"Hmm", He looked genuinely thoughtful," Sounds like... Hmm." He searched his cabinets for something when he found it he tossed it to her. She easily snatched it out of the air and glanced at it. Her eyes narrowed her glare looking much more formiddable.

"You must be joking", she wanted to crush the box.

"No, ma'am. And if it is negative than no harm done", he said though a little shakily under her glare. She opened her hand again to glare at the box she held in her hand. It was just big enough to hold a tooth brush, but the coloring and bold lettering on the front said otherwise. She was holding in her hand a pregnancy test.

She gave an annoyed sigh and glared at the doctor a moment before clutching the box again," Where is your restroom?" He pointed to just down the hall. She quickly walked down the hall and into the restroom. she stood infront of the large mirror and read the instructions on the box silently. She gave a snort of disgust before walking into a stall and following the instructions.

She came back out and placed the pregnancy test on the sink and washed her hands thoroughly. The fifteen minutes it took for her test results to show up were passing by aggrivatingly slow. She tried to amuse herself by making some of the toilet tissue take on the form of dancing skeletons.

Finallythe alotted amount of time had passed and she looked at the test. Her eyes narrowed once again in agitation.

"This is an interesting development", she said to her self quietly. She held the test before her in a scrutinizing glare. It said clearly in small blue letters 'PREGNANT'. "I wonder what Grim will think." She idly placed a hand over her flat stomach where new life was brewing. She threw the test away and left the doctors office without speaking and made her way home. As much as she tried to surpress it she felt a wamr sensation in her heart at the thought of a son or daughter growing inside her. Life was about to become very interesting.

(( End chapter one))

A/N: and there you go chapter one of a fanfiction that will probably not make it past chapter two. i hope you who read it do like it. ciao


	2. Chapter 2

It seems a small number of people like my story. If that is so then i guess i am obligated to atleast think up a suitable ending for it. That and a plot line that can be easily followed but not something so predictable it becomes boring after the second chapter. It shouldn't take long... nope already got something. I warn thee mortals, Mandy, much like Billy, is going to be out of character. Very out of character. it'll probably start either in this chapter or the next. You have been warned.

**Billy's Request**

Billy sat on a park bench tapping his foot impatiently. His face was engrossed in a dark look, to those that knew him it meant he was thinking... And thinking hard. Most avoided him at such times fearing the result of disturbing the young man's thought process. Even the children were wary of this darker side of the adul they had come to love as 'Uncle Billy'.

Billy was actually waiting for Grim. He had asked him to come here on this fine rainy day to ask a request of his 'friend'. As he waited he thought about the past, going over events he wish he could undo. He sighed deeply and looked to the sky with his normally dully lit eyes.

Finally Grim arived through a portal in his day clothes, black shir, white pants, and scythe in hand. Billy gave a thankful sigh and looked at the Grim Reaper.

"What do you want, Billy? Mandy's do back from de doctors apointment and i want to see how it went", he said crossing his arms and glaring at the man before him.

"I want you to do me a favor, Grim", he said lowly looking away.

"What it be?"

"I want you to erase a memory i have", He looked back into Grims crimson eyes," I want you to erase the day Mandy turned three from my memory."

"Why would you be wanting that?", Grim asked crossing his arms.

"Just please do it, Grim. You'll understand why when you see the memory", Billy said begging with Grim to do as he asked. Grim looked at him for a couple moments before finally nodding. He took a step back and then opened a portal into Billy's mind, and more specifically on the memory of Mandy's third birthday.

He stepped in and Billy sat back again waiting to feel the effects of memory wipe. Maybe after he forgot what happened he could live like a normal person and be treated like someone who deserved respect.

Grim sighed as he looked in on the memory. It was ofcourse through Billy's eyes. He was surprised to find that billy at age four was reading a book. Not a chapter book but he was reading. It was easy to tell that the boy could have been a genius. A giggling was heard and Billy looked up from his book to see mandy. She had he silky blonde hair down and the hair band was missing. The most striking thing about her was that she was smiling.

Grim smiled a little at the scene immagining what her smile might be like today.

Bakc into the real business. The party seemed to be going well, pinata, cake presents. But then out of the corner of Billy's eye grim caught something. It was a shadow. Mortals probably couldn't see it unless they were sensitive to the forces of darkness.

It would stay only in Billy's peripherals as if stalking it's prey but wanting it to know it was being hunted. It seemed to favor Billy over anyone else in the party, only leaving him once or twice to check on other guests.

Billy joined up once again with mandy both having contented smiles on their faces. That's when the shadow struck.

It split into two parts, one red, the other black. The red one pounced on Mandy, and the black one on Billy. or a few seconds there was only screaming. The dull sensation creeping up Grim's spine was the closest thing he got to feeling the pain that Billy had. He could sense that this shadow specter was clawing at the knowledge that billy held looking for something. What ever it was it obviously did not find it and it left Billy with a hiss. It wated patiently for it's comrade by keeping all the adults away from the still screaming three year old.

Mandy was suffering through something different. This creature was trying to take her soul, take it and devour the power it held even then. It wasn't the same as when Grim knew her. No this had a light to it that would probably made her one of the archangels had she kept it as thus instead of what she was due to become in the underworld.

Suddenly the red shadows was expelled from Mandy's body. It looked to be in a terrible amount of pain. Mandy then sat up a familiar scowl on her face. apparently the attack on her soul had awakened the dark side that slept within her. She stood up and walked over to the shadows and they joined back into one.

What happened next surprised Grim. Mandy created one of her energy spheres and pushed it to the chest of the Demon. She then lifted her small middle finger to it and the sphere imploded taking the creature of darkness with it.

Grim was completely stunned still watching as the memory played out it's final parts. Mandy walked overto Billy, the new scowl on her face scaring him. She kneeled down infront of him looking him in the eyes.

"Billy, promise me something", he voice was the monotone that grim knew and loved,"Promise me you wont let anyone except for me know how smart you are,ok?" Grim could feel the lads confusion for a moment before he nodded he then grabbed her in a hug sobbing like the child he was. The last thing grim saw was the small sparkle of a single tear as it left Mandy's eyes.

Grim let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. It was no wonder Billy wanted to forget this... But why had Mandy made her friend promise such a thing?

"Because she knew what the shadows wanted", a deep voice came from behind him. Grim wirled around to see who he was faced with. His eyes went wide and he instantly bowed down on one knee.

"Boss, I didn't know you were here", he said his head bowed. The man before him wore a black business suit and a hat that covered his face making it impossible to see.

"No need for Formalities, Grim. In a few years you and your wife will be taking my throne... Well one of them anyways."

Grim cautiously stood up and faced the entity most would know as God and some would know as Satan. It was true, they were one in the same but soon it would change. This all powerful entity that had been asked to be only called Boss was giving up both his throne in heaven and in the underworld. He said he wanted to go on vacation for a few hundred millenia and that they would take his spots.

"Boss, what do you mean what de shadows wanted? What is it dey were after?"

"Quite simply they were after your wifes soul and her friends knowledge. I've been planning my vacation for the last millenia or so and some had planned ahead to take the throne of either worlds. One such being a demon by the name of Plasmius. He always was powerhungry. He went to one of hells future seers to see if he would be the one to take the throne rightfully or if he had to usurp power. It didn't matter either way as long as he had control. In it he saw you and Mandy at the throne instead of him. The seer told him that because of Mandy's Half blood and knowledge that William(A/N: Billy is short for William people) would accidentally learn that it would lead to yours and hers rulership there. So he sent the demon shadow after the two of them as children. Fortunately the seer did not tell Plasmius that it would in part also be his own doing. The shadow that entered Mandy accidentally leaked this information to her and she overpowered it expelling it, William had not yet known the secret that will help the two of you in the future. Plasmius however was not willing to give up. He's going to try again and soon. He knows that your wife is vulnerable. he also believes he doesn't have to worry about William because of Mandy's wise request for him to hide his intelligence."

Grim listened carefully to what Boss said and thought deeply about it before two more questions popped up.

"Boss, how will Mandy be vulnerable? And what do you mean half blood?", The deity gave him a knowing smile and put a hand on Grim's shoulder.

"You'll find out the first soon enough, my friend."

"And about half blood?"

"That too will be revealed in good time. Now i'm afraid i can't allow you to erase this memory. Please give William my regards", and with that Boss was gone as if he had never been there in the first place. Grim sighed thoughtfulyl as he opened a portal back to the rainy park where Billy was waiting.

"Grim, what's wrong? Why do I still remember?", he looked about ready to break into tears. Grim sighed a little his immortal heart aching for the boy.

"I'm sorry, Billy, I cant do it. De boss says dat dat memory is important", he sighed hanging his head slightly," He sends his regards." Billy looked stunned for a moment but he just nodded his head and forced on himself that usual empty headed look and smiled at Grim.

"Well I gotta go, Grim, I smell hot dogs down the street", and off he ran to get some hot dogs. Grim sighed once again watching him go. He turned the other way and started walking towards his home where Mandy was waiting. He would have opened another portal but he decided that he needed some time to think.

(( Author's Note))

I could end the chapter here and let you all wait in suspense for how Mandy tells Grim she's pregnant... But I'm not that evil.

(( In the kitchen at the Grim household))

Mandy sat at the table idly eating a peace of toast with ketchup, and onions. She still had a hand over her abdomen wondering how to tell her mate that they were now expecting a child. She thought about stating it bluntly but that didn't seem right for this occasion. Should she be subtle about it? Hmm... Perhaps 'that' would work.

At about that moment her husband walked into the kitchen being abnormally quiet. He set his scythe against the wall and grabbed a cup of coffee sighing.

"Mandy", he sounded a bit depressed and , though she didn't show it, that worried her.

"Yes, Grim", her voice was monotone as ever.

"Billy asked me to erase de memory of your t'ird birt'day today", he noticed hersuddenly become tense so he coninued quickly," Boss told me not to... He told me you were going to be vulnerable... What did he mean? Do you know?"

Mandy was a little shocked. She had almost forgotten about the happenings at her birthday and the promise she had Billy make. She shuddered a little at the memory. She imediately knew why she would be vulnerable to another attack by Plasmius. It looks like blunt was her only option for telling him. She was just gonna let him find out on her own when she started to get a stomach.

"Actually I do", she stood up and moved over to sit in his lap. She took one of his hands and place it on her abdomen," I'm pregnant, Grim.

((End chapter two))

A/N: That's all you get for now. Later people. Oh and one more thing incase yur a little confused. this is not based after Bleedman's doujinshi it's just inspired by it. This story is in all rights my own idea although i do not own the characters. well ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three has now just been started with an idea that sets me into laughter... i love being who i am, being able to find some of the simplest things funny. If the small things don't make you laugh from time to time then you probably don't laugh at all. Well anyways on with the story.

Another quick disclaimer: I own none of the character from Spawn, Inuyasha, Or Danny Phantom, If i did some of my choice stories off this sight would be turned into actual televised events and i would pay the authors a great amount of money to allow me to do so.

**The Reaper's Response**

Mandy snorted once again as she looked at her mate. He lay on their bed in the world of dreams( others would probably consider them to be nightmares) a goofy grin on his face. Who would have ever figured the Grim Reaper the type to faint? Had the situation been different Mandy might have laughed at her mates reaction to the news that she was with child.

She sighed and lay back against Grim's chest, listening to the beating of his heart. Slowly a calming came over her as she felt the warmth from his demonicly pale skin. She always thought it was kind of strange, but after the initial ceremony of their wedding when she was fifteen she insisted that they sleep in the same bed so that they would become accustomed to it for when the time came for the more intimate cycles of their relationship, and by now they had come to rely on eachother being there, the warmth and aura each would exude comforting the other. And that's what was strange, A mortal found comfort in the arms of Death.

She gave another sigh as she rested one of her palms on her flat stomach. In the beginning she was absolutely sure she did not want children, that they would only be a burden on her, and negatively affecting her takeover of her rightful throne. But now she was not so sure. She knew there were... Options that could end this but she'd rather not use them. A lesson learnt from her mother.

Mandy was a mistake of a failed marriage and she knew it. Her mother tried to give her all the love she could but after her third birthday Mandy was still able to see a small amount of resentment at the fact that she reminded her mother of her father. But even though she was an accident, her mother raised her deciding that if she used other options then the bastard who had done that to her would have won.

So now even though the small entity growing in her womb was not created knowingly she would refuse to have it terminated before it had a chance at life. She already knew that because of this she was putting not only herself but the child and Grim in danger, but the child deserved a chance at life.

She slowly closed her eyes deciding to dwell on thoughts of danger another time and to focus her attention right now on enjoying the calming beat of her husband's heart. Soon enough the calm that he brought her through the simple involuntary action of a beating heart had her falling into a peaceful slumber with dreams of running the underworld with Grim by her side and a small girl resting in her lap playing with a skull shaped rattle.

(( About an hour later))

Grim slowly woke to find his wife nuzzled into his chest and he gave a minute smile. She had one hand on his shoulder in a claiming manner and the other hand clutching his own. His minute smile grew wider as he sensed the tranquility in both her own aura and the one their child emitted.

That in itself brought a question to his mind. How could a mortal bear the child of a demon, much less him. It was not impossible as he knew of a few over the last couple millenia. Inuyasha, the love child of Izayoi and a great dog demon only known as Inutaisho, Jonathan Seraphi was the child of an arch angel and a mortal man, and finally Candace Star was the child of a wolf demoness and a human father, but those were just three in over five hundred years. The problem was that most times ethereal beings were too powerful for their mate or themselves to become pregnant. He knew that Mandy's own dark powers were strong but for as long as she remained mortal he would be stronger than her. Again it wasn't impossible to have a child with a mortal just very hard.

Grim sighed as he thought more about it. He could sense somewhere in the back of his mind that he was forgetting something, something very important, but he coundlnt remember for anything. It began to annoy him.

Mandy in her sleep picked up on the annoyance coming from her mate and subconsciously bit the juncture between his neck and shoulder sending a jolt of pleasure through Grim's body. From there Grim almost immediately calmed down. Mandy always did know what to do to piss him off, but in all fairness she always knew how to make him happy again as well.

Grim gave a kind of contented sigh and wrapped one arm around his sleeping spouse and looked up to the ceiling going into deep thought again but this time it took a more positive course. Wondering who the child would take after.

(( Somewhere in the underworld))

A flame haired, six foot tall, crimson eyed, muscluar demon with a white business suit on glared at the future seer before him. He stared into one of the crystal balls and watched as he overthrew the underworld. He smiled. That's exactly what he wanted to see.

The future seer then switched the orb back to what the future would currently be. Mandy sat next to Grim on the throne, overwatching their realm. Plasmius snorted in disgust. There was no way these two hacks could make good rulers of the underworld. They'd probably be overwhelmed in the first millenia.

The seer looked at her current client and gave an inward sigh. She already knew that if he ruled this world that he would send devistation from this world and into the next one, into the realm of mortals.

"When should i send my minions to attack for the best result?", the demon asked wisely. The seer looked into her crystal ball for a moment before holding up seven clawed fingers. It was the creed of anyone who took the position of a seer that they would never speak in fear of altering events that they had no right in which to meddle.

"After the seventh month?", he asked referring to Mandy's pregnancy. The seer nodded and then held out her palm as she usually would at the end of a session. The demon glared at her hand before reaching into his pocket. He puled out five flowers, each a different color. One was red, the next blue, another was white, the fourth was black, and the final had partially transparent petals.

The seer grabbed them and ate them one at a time. Plasmius watched with something akin to disgust before leaving. Any creature that could eat the Necro-Roses and be content was vermin in his books. But some vermin had useful skills. He smirked as he once again invisioned his take over.

Oh how he would treasure the day that he enslaved Grim and Destroyed his mate infront of his eyes. No one was quite sure why he hated the Reaper like he did, but all knew he was aiming to hurt the Bringer of death in anyway he could. His maniacal laughter filled the heated air as he walked towards his lair to begin plotting.

(( End chapter three))

A/N: Ok ya ya I know Shorter than the first two chapters but I couldn't figure out what else to put in this chapter. Well i gotta go. Ciao.


End file.
